The Heavens Will Be Shattered
by Trainkrazy
Summary: Simon is a young man, born in a small village underground. He and his blood brother Kamina seek a life outside the confined boundaries of Jeeha, they seek for the heavens and are not afraid to move through hell to get to it. Rating is for language and mild gore. Yoko X Simon. I might change the title later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi! Read this!**

**There are a two points that I would like to make before you read!**

**First, Simon is older in this story, as you soon will discover, he is also much more confident and sure of himself at the beginning as well.**

**Second, though this story may seem to stick to the storyline of the original, I am only going to be borrowing stuff from it, there will be several changes that I will make. There will still be some of the original goodness of course, so don't fret!**

**This is the first time I've written in a while, so forgive me if there are some rough spots here and there!**

**Hope you enjoy! There will be more words from me down at the bottom.**

* * *

_My name is Simon; I live in a small village underground named Jeeha. There isn't any light here besides what is in the village._

_I am a digger, working to expand the village by drilling tunnels. The chief gives me pigmole steaks because of my fine work, I also get the chance to find hidden objects, treasure if you will._

_I don't have many friends here, besides my bro Kamina. Its not that I can't make friends, its that I don't really see any benefits of having friends in the village. All I need to get done is the digging that I have been assigned._

Simon continued to drill through the already spacious tunnel, making plenty of room for a large man to move around without too much trouble. Simon was of average build and not much shorter than most boys his age. Of a young sixteen he had never known anything besides digging and in doing so made him stronger with the more he dug for the village.

His drill suddenly stopped on some mysterious object jutting out of the earth. He quickly dug up the small piece, it glowed dimly in the dark tunnel.

_A drill? That is really strange to see all the way down here._

He shrugged and put the small drill in his pocket, not really thinking anything more of it besides more treasure. He seemed to be a very lucky driller as well, usually he always found unique things when he dug past his hours, that was his favorite time.

He made his way back down the tunnels and to the main level of the village. He messed with a piece of leather trying to get it to loop into the small hole.

As he walked he didn't notice someone standing in his way and bumped right into him. Simon looked up to see cyan color hair and the wild eyes of his bro, Kamina.

"What do you have there Simon, another piece of treasure?" Kamina looked down on the small drill with interest.

Simon held it up proudly, "Yup, just found it in the tunnels. What do you think?" Finally he got the leather through the loop.

Kamina nodded, "Pretty fitting of you, make sure to keep it close. You can never be too sure when these losers will take some of your treasure."

Simon smiled, "I guess."

Kamina returned the grin, albeit in a more psychotic manner, "You ready to go Simon?"

Simon looked at his brother with surprise, "Is it time already?"

Kamina gave an affirmative nod, "Everything is ready, we just need you to lead the charge."

Simon brandished his drill, "Alright, lets do this."

* * *

Just on a level above the main floor a huge swarm of pigmole burst from their prison, running madly about. Kamina was on the back of the lead shouting like a madman and laughing like one too.

"Fly piggies! Fly!" The two large rows of pigmole slammed together and created a pillar, rising quickly up towards the ceiling.

"Kamina, not you again!" The chief was standing there, right in the way of the pillar.

"You best step aside!" The pigmoles continued their charge towards the surface.

"You idiot!" The chief swung his katana at the group, knocking them down, back towards the main level. They had no power to stop him.

_Damn chief, always getting in the way._ Simon glared at the fat man.

* * *

"What did you two think you were doing?" The chief spat on Kamina.

"We were going to the surface, the one that my father made it to when I was a kid." Kamina stared down the chief, not even fazed.

_I'll hand it to bro, he can be a badass when he wants to._

"Why didn't you just go with him, huh?" The chief smirked evilly at the young man.

Simon was surprised at the chief's behavior, he usually was very gruff, but he never fired at one of the villagers like this.

"We both did it chief, we both are responsible." Simon looked at the chief with frustration, considering he assumed that it was only Kamina that wanted to make it there.

"You too Simon?" The chief actually looked surprised that someone who was normally quiet speaks his mind. That was because Simon didn't speak unless he had to.

"Yes sir, the surface is where we can have no fear of the ceiling falling in on us, like my mom and dad." Simon didn't understand why so many of them feared the surface, it had always been a topic of interest for him and his bro, but no one else.

"Well, Simon, I understand what you are saying. But you guys simply can't go up there." The chief seemed tired after he said this.

In turn it attracted Kamina's attention, "Why, what's wrong with the surface?"

The chief sighed, "Dangers you boys do not understand."

Simon couldn't believe that the chief had changed mood so suddenly.

"Please, go to rest tonight, we don't need anymore excitement." The chief's eyes were also tired.

Before Kamina could get out another word Simon poked him, "Another day bro, another day."

Kamina nodded at his coolheaded brother and walked towards where Simon and him stayed. Even though they weren't brothers by birth, they still were brothers by bond. Simon's parents had died when a tunnel collapsed in on them; he was powerless to save them. Since then he had always stayed with pretty much his adopted brother Kamina.

Kamina plopped down on his bead and sighed, "We'll get them tomorrow, count on it blood brother." He smiled at Simon and then quickly fell asleep.

_Always full of energy, right until it makes you crash._ Simon smiled at his brother.

But Simon wouldn't sleep this night, the way they had almost made it today caused him to be filled with energy. The only way he knew how to relieve himself of it was to dig some tunnels.

He quickly chose a spot not too far from the house and began to dig down in the deep. He usually dug downwards in a spiral; this allowed him to be able to get back up quickly, not having to climb as much.

By his watch's time he could tell it was already long past curfew, but he didn't care. He was still so full of energy that he kept digging deeper and deeper, until.

His drill struck something hard, not any kind of rock that he knew of, it was metal based on the sound. He hastily dug out the area around it to see something very strange and awesome. It was a face, a large face buried underground.

_Wait until bro sees this!_ He made sure that the entire area was dug out before he made his way back up.

* * *

As he popped out of the hole a tremor struck the village, a very large one at that. It shook the chamber with the force of an explosion.

_They usually aren't this harsh._ Simon looked up at the ceiling with worry, afraid that it would collapse in onto Jeeha.

"Bro, wake up!" He yelled at the sleeping Kamina.

The cyan haired man quickly sat up in bed, it surprised Simon that he could've stayed asleep after the tremor.

"What is it Simon." Kamina was immediately alert, he knew that Simon wouldn't have woken him up without a purpose.

"These tremors are more powerful than ever before, I don't think you should be sleeping."

Just as Simon finished his sentence, another tremor struck the village, this time fracturing the ceiling. _What the hell?_ Simon looked up, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Beams of light filtered through the small cracks and grew as the weight became even greater, up until it collapsed. A large white object broke down through the ceiling and down to the main level.

"What is that?" Kamina looked at the creature in admiration, he had never seen one before.

"I don't know, what is it going to do." Simon could feel nervousness twist his stomach, but he quickly squelched it wanting to be ready for anything.

"Lets go down and get a closer look!" Kamina was immediately out of bed and running down the hallway.

_Way to rush into things bro…_ Simon began pursuing his brother.

By the time they had made it to the ground level they could see it. It was like Simon had seen, an extremely large face, but much more ugly than the one he found underground.

"That thing gives me the chills." Kamina looked at his opponent with bravado.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! You think you can just plow into our village thinking that there wouldn't be a fight?"

Simon could see the chief cowering in the rubble; he rushed over there and reached out his hand. "We're going to need your sword."

The chief threw it to him and looked away from the monster.

"Bro!" Simon tossed the katana to Kamina.

Kamina drew the sword from the sheath and pointed it at the beast. "Just who the hell do you think I am!"

The creature looked down at him. Its voice was shrill and strange. "Well, what the hell are you?"

Kamina scoffed, "I am none other than the great Kamina, the demon leader of Team Dai-Gurren!"

Even Simon could tell the creature was confused at his brother's words, but it did inspire Simon. _Leave it to him…_

The creature raised its club, preparing to strike at the two and for some reason they didn't move.

Up from above a blue flash came out of the amber light and knocked the hand away. Several more shots followed, knocking the club from its claws. What came after surprised Simon and stayed with him from that point on.

It was a girl, looking to be about the same age as he himself, wearing none other than alarming short shorts and bright pink leggings. She wielded some strange looking weapon that was long and dark.

"Get back you two!" She pulled a lever on the weapon, releasing a small cylinder.

"Who are you?" Kamina looked at the girl with surprise.

The creature grabbed its club and made ready to attack again.

"Seriously get back!" She lunged at the two, knocking them just out of the way of the club. She ended up landing right on Simon; he breasts were pushed up against his chest.

The girl however didn't seemed bothered by this, she simply jumped back up with her weapon in hand and fired once again at the beast.

Simon thought of what he found. _Perhaps we can use that against this thing?_

Simon yelled at the two, "Follow me guys, I have a plan!"

Kamina and the mysterious girl looked at him with surprise, but ran after him nonetheless.

Simon pointed to the hole by his home, "In here, stay close."

* * *

The creature was in a rampage that it couldn't find them; they could feel the tremors from even the depth they went to.

Eventually they came upon the end, where the face was sitting. "This is it."

The girl looked at it in astonishment, "How is a gunman all the way down here?"

Kamina piped up, "Is that was those things are called?"

The girl nodded, "They are piloted by beastmen, nasty creatures who are out to kill us humans."

Simon looked back at the smaller face, "So is this one of theirs?"

The girl shook her head, "No, they wouldn't bury one of their own."

Kamina looked at the face as well, "Can we use it to fight that thing up above?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Simon pushed his goggles down to his eyes, "Then lets do it!"

Simon jumped inside the small machine; it was obviously inactive judging by how everything looked dead. _How the hell do I start this thing?_

From his pocket a small pigmole emerged, holding the small drill that he had discovered. Simon nodded, understanding. _Of course! There has to be a key to activate it!_

Simon grabbed the small drill from the pigmole and pointed it at a small hole that looked like the main display. The drill bit began to glow with that same green light. Now sure that it was going to work he pushed it in and twisted it clockwise.

The machine immediately responded, a spiral slowly twisted out of the center of the display.

"Lagann is now online." A voice spoke from the machine, it was deep and throaty, a male obviously.

"Lagann?" Simon looked at the controls with suspicion.

Kamina jumped in the small mech, "Who cares, lets get going Simon!"

Simon nodded to his brother. "Right!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright. What do you guys think? Not bad? Not good?**

**I haven't written in a while and just recently finished watching TTGL once again, since it is my favorite series of course. I didn't really think about making a story considering that I didn't really have any writing experience before and I didn't know if I could imitate Kamina very well in my writing.**

**I must say that this will be Yoko X Simon heavy, if you didn't already know that. I just was rather disappointed with the original story, though Kamina and her did make a pretty cute and awesome couple. Either way, Yoko X Simon period, I wouldn't mind being given some suggestions of what other ships I should put in, I am not doing OC's though, I just don't really feel like making my own character, it would be too hard to fit him in with what I have planned.**

**Once again, this story will take a detour from the original, perhaps in a grand scale. I hope you all will join me on this adventure and give my your support, I have yet to finish one story yet, but I think I can pierce the heavens with this writing!**

**Anyway, wish me luck! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The gunman looked around wildly, he couldn't see where those puny humans had gone, and he was starting to get antsy.

He shouted down at the cowering villagers, "Where did those three go?"

No one responded to the gunman.

He raised his club, "Where did they go?"

The chief stuttered out only a few words, "I don't know, they disappeared."

The chief hid back under the rubble and put his hands over his head; he didn't want to die today. As the gunman was about to smash the helpless villagers to bits a hole appeared under him, unknown of course to the beastman.

* * *

Simon spoke to the machine, "What are you?"

The voice spoke once again, "I am a Lagann-type, meant for integration with other gunmen."

"How?" The girl asked the machine.

Without any words spoken two drills replaced the hands of Lagann.

_Drills? Oh hell yeah!_ "Are these our weapons Lagann?"

"Yes, these are the primary weapons of all Lagann-type gunmen."

Simon grabbed the controls, "Then lets take out that bastard up above!"

"Confirmed, engaging head drill."

"Huh?" Out of nowhere they were crammed into the small cockpit by a canopy.

"Activating jet boosters." The machine began to rumble.

Simon tried to grab the controls, but they weren't responding. "Hold on guys, I don't know what is going on."

The head drill and the two hands drills began to spin at a high frequency. Without any notice Lagann leaped upwards and into the rock. It churned through the stone with ease, making its way towards its objective.

"Approaching target Simon."

Simon was surprised that Lagann already knew his name, but it didn't matter at the moment.

* * *

"Give me a better answer damn you!" The gunman shouted at the chief again.

"I don't know where they are! I already told you that!"

"Lies!" The gunman made ready to crush them.

Down from below the gunman green energy began to burst from cracks in the ground and from down under the rock a smaller machine exploded from the earth. It rammed into the stomach of the larger machine and began to push it upwards.

The chief looked at the small machine with relief, "Thank heavens."

Slowly Lagann raised the beastman's machine until it was being pushed back up to the surface.

* * *

"Come on Lagann, lets break him apart!" Simon grasped the controls firmly and could feel the energy in his fingers.

"Understood."

Lagann's drills spun faster and faster, it began to crush and twist the metal. They were already high in the sky as the gunman began to break up.

"That's what you get for attacking our village, you monster!" Kamina shouted through the canopy to the gunman.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The gunman screamed at the small Lagann.

"Sending you to hell!" Lagann finally broke through the stomach and easily drilled through the innards of the gunman.

As they gunman fell to the earth in a pile of rubble, the canopy opened for the three, revealing as dazzling sunset.

They could see two spheres of light, one giving off a blue glow, the other a warm, orange glow. Simon's jacket had flown off due to the gust of wind, but he didn't care at the moment, he couldn't even believe his eyes.

"We made it bro! We got to the surface!" He looked at Kamina, who was smiling broadly for finally reaching his goal.

"It is really amazing." Kamina chuckled.

"My name is Yoko by the way." Simon jumped as he heard the girls voice again.

"Huh?"

She smiled at the digger, "Yoko, that is my name."

Simon grinned at Yoko, "My name is Simon, Yoko."

Kamina pointed to his chest, "My name is Kamina, the leader of Team Gurren."

Yoko looked down towards the ground, "We need to meet up with some of my friends, they are right over there."

She pointed to a couple of lights on the ground, Simon could see a couple people walking towards the wreckage of the gunman they destroyed.

* * *

"This is Dayakka, he is the leader of our village." Yoko introduced Simon and Kamina to a larger man, he wore a tank top and blue jeans.

Dayakka put out his hand to the two young men, "Pleasure to meet you, thanks for bringing Yoko back safely."

Yoko huffed, "I would've been fine."

Dayakka chuckled, "Whatever you say Yoko."

"My name is Simon." The digger shook Dayakka's hand firmly.

"Kamina." Kamina didn't shake Dayakka's hand.

It didn't seem to bother him though, "Always nice to see more people up here on the surface."

* * *

Simon and Kamina looked up at the bright blue sphere in the dark sky, they still couldn't believe that just a few hours ago they were down below in Jeeha.

"Can you believe it bro? Now we can finally find your father." Simon grinned at the blue sphere.

He could hear his brother sigh, "Yeah, I guess."

Simon looked at his bro with concern, "What do you mean, isn't this what you've wanted?"

Kamina nodded and smirked, "Its nothing, I just wish I could have one of these bad boys." He patted the side of Lagann.

Simon looked at his mecha, "It is pretty awesome, I still can't believe I found it."

"Well aren't you just a pretty little mecha."

A voice came from the side of where Simon sat in Lagann, he looked down to a green haired person staring at Lagann.

"Um who are you?" Kamina looked at the strange person, their voice was really strange.

"I'm Leeron, chief mechanic for Littner." Kamina still looked at him strangely.

"You can call me Beautiful Queen."

Kamina grunted, "I'd rather die!"

* * *

Leeron and Kamina left Simon to help with the salvaging of parts on the destroyed gunman.

He still was so excited at what he did today, "What else can you do Lagann."

The machine booted on quietly, "I am able to do anything if the will of my user is strong enough."

Simon looked at Lagann skeptically, "Really, anything?"

The display blinked, "Yes, anything."

Simon sat back in the seat of Lagann, relaxing for the first time in a couple of hours.

Simon was just about ready to doze off when a voice came from the side of Lagann again.

"Simon?"

He leaned up in the chair, "Yes?"

He looked down to see the gleaming eyes of Yoko. "Would you mind helping us out?"

He shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind."

She smiled happily, "Alright! Come with me." She began walking back to the wreckage.

Simon followed slowly behind, Yoko had her weapon slung over her shoulder and was walking with moderate haste. She was rather pale, but she had very beautiful skin. His eyes wandered and then he slapped himself. It was rather rare to see a girl so beautiful; he knew there wasn't any in Jeeha.

Turns out all he had to do was drag a small barge with Lagann, which was easy. Yoko sat in the cockpit with him; Kamina was busy talking with Dayakka about what the surface was like.

"Hey Yoko, how long have you been up?"

"A few years, it has been a fairly hard road. We usually salvage parts from the gunman we destroy."

Simon nodded, "So why haven't you guys built your own?"

Yoko turned her head, "Huh?"

The digger shrugged, "Build your own gunman."

Yoko laughed, "No one knows how to pilot one."

"You look pretty capable, especially what you've done with that thing." He pointed to her weapon.

She blushed, "Thanks, but there is more to piloting a gunman than just shooting a bullet."

Simon chuckled, "How hard can it be, I bet if my bro got a chance he would do it."

"I'm not sure if its that easy Simon, the cores of the gunman explode upon destruction, we haven't been able to build one because of that."

Simon looked back at the wreck for a moment, "Then I'll just get you one, when do these gunmen usually attack."

"During the day, but how are you planning on getting us into gunmen?" She looked at Simon with interest.

Simon thought back on what the gunman he saw today looked like, when it spoke he could see the mouth move open and close quickly.

"I'll pry the jaws of one open and get you two inside, Kamina first, you second. How about that?"

Yoko nodded and grinned, "That would be awesome, but it is dangerous." Her face turned rather serious.

Simon took another look at the wreckage, "Well if I can do that to one of them, how hard can two be?"

* * *

The village was a decent distance away, but they made it there just as the moon, that is what Simon had learned, was at its highest point.

There was a large bulkhead waiting for them, but it quickly opened when Yoko gave the signal to a watchman.

The inside of the village was extremely tall, enough to fit a large gunman inside easily. Simon dropped off the wreckage of the gunman in the center so the village could process it. He jumped down from Lagann, his bro was close behind and they were both extremely tired.

Kamina mumbled, "Bed?" As he walked to an abandoned home and fell down on some hay, he was out in a matter of seconds.

Simon found his own place and laid down, his eyelids were extremely heavy; he kept trying to stay awake but was unable to continue.

He whispered, "Good night," to his already asleep brother and drifted off into the world of dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed, I know that these chapters are short and abrupt, but I don't know how else to do it. It aught to be able to flow more as I get more along into it.

Thanks for the read, hope to see you next time! Does it seem to jumpy?


	3. Chapter 3

_Simon walked on and on, the world of his dream expanded for as far as he could see. He was on some thick grassy plain, but he wasn't able to recognize where he was._

_He came across a cliff that dropped down to a humongous lake; the wind blew heavily on the cliff, causing him to tighten his coat. In the distance he could see a large rock, it stretched on into the sky, never ending._

_He smiled, he enjoyed this view, it was even better than when he first made it to the surface._

_The mountain suddenly exploded, releasing glowing red material from the earth, he gaped in awe at the power of the explosion, he could feel it strongly even where he stood._

_The tremors became stronger and stronger until he was abruptly woken from his slumber._

* * *

Simon bolted upright from where he was sleeping; the tremor shook the entire village with amazing force. Kamina was immediately awake and running out the door.

"What the hell was that?! An earthquake?" Kamina was running around wildly.

Yoko was sitting nearby, messing with her weapon. "Every day starts with a morning raid by gunmen, better get used to it."

Simon walked out of the house and towards Lagann, "Should we be worried?"

Leeron was standing beside Yoko, "No, they usually don't get this far."

Yoko spoke with a bullet in her mouth, "Maybe they want payback for yesterday?" She got up from where she was sitting and put the brass bullet into her rifle.

Simon grabbed his drill and turned on Lagann, "Lagann is now online, ready for command, Simon."

He grabbed the controls, "Lets get out there Lagann, we have to protect Littner." He could feel the engine begin to rev up.

"Hold on cowboy!" Kamina jumped up into Lagann with his sword by his side.

"Lets go get them blood brother!" Kamina pointed towards the door.

"I'm coming as well!" Yoko jumped up into Lagann beside Simon.

_Why do they have to make it so crowded?_ Simon pressed the controls together and Lagann flew forward, it had engaged its rear jets.

They flew out of Littner with great speed and began to ascend. They could see two gunmen standing out on the dry plain.

"What are they doing?" Simon was puzzled why they hadn't attacked yet.

A siren sounded nearby, "Here comes some more."

"What?!" Simon was sure that he could handle two until he got Kamina in one, but to deal with more than that seemed a little extreme.

Three more large pods dropped down beside the two gunmen that were already there. _Five gunmen!_ Simon gripped the controls.

"Lagann, we need to distract these guys to keep them away from the village, drop off Yoko on that cliff so she can support us."

Yoko looked at Simon with surprise, "Wait, I thought you were going to get me a gunman, you can't take on five on your own!"

Simon smirked, "I'll come back to get you, right now we need to get bro in one." He closed the canopy and jumped back off the cliff.

Lagann charged at the five gunmen, "See something you like bro?"

Kamina pointed to the orange one, it had yellow arms and legs. "That one, I like that one. Get me in there!"

Lagann jumped up and activated its rockets, it flew towards the orange gunman and slammed right into its mouth.

The beastman within screamed Lagann pried the doors open on the cockpit. "Get in there Kamina, its all you!"

"Roger that brother!" Kamina pointed his sword at the beastman. "I think this is mine now."

As the hatch closed Lagann jumped from the gunman and flew back to where Yoko was shooting.

"Yoko, your turn!" The canopy opened to allow her to jump in.

She slung her rifle and jumped in Lagann, "Get me to that one over there."

She pointed to the gunman on the far right; the forces of Littner were stalling it. This gunman had a more humanoid look as opposed to Kamina's, it also used a large cleaver as it's weapon.

"Alright, I'll get you in the cockpit." Simon looked to Kamina's gunman; it wasn't working and was getting attacked by the other three gunmen. _Shit, I need to get over there._

While Simon was looking at Kamina's struggle he forgot about the gunman he was charging and didn't focus on his speed. When he looked back the cleaver was bearing down on Lagann. _Shit!_

Lagann was knocked aside with great force, Yoko slammed against the back of Lagann's canopy.

"Yoko! Are you alright?"

She nodded; there was blood on her hand, "Get me in there."

Simon activated his hand drills and charged the gunman once again, this time he busted through the cleaver and did the same as he did to Kamina's.

The female beastman, or beastwoman, jumped out of the cockpit and to the ground and proceeded to scream and carryon like a frightened little girl. _Apparently they weren't expecting such a fight._

Simon looked at his bro's gunman and it was being pummeled. "I'm coming bro!"

The gunman that had his back against him suddenly turned and grabbed him by the drill. _Uh-oh._

Lagann was thrown at the cliff and smashed into the rock. Simon looked down at the controls and saw that they weren't responding.

"Lagann, what's going on?" Simon pressed down on the two controls, but still nothing happened.

"We've suffered damage to our navigational systems, I need time to reboot them." Lagann spoke in a more frustrated tone than what Simon was used to.

_We need to get back in there!_ Simon looked up to see that Kamina finally had gotten up and began attacking. Kamina's gunman had lost on of it's arms, but still stood between the other three gunmen and Yoko. _Come on damnit!_

"System online Simon."

_All right!_ Lagann shot out of the cliff and towards the gunman that had put him there.

"Lagann Impact!" Simon shouted as Lagann blew right through one of the gunmen.

Kamina's gunman looked at Lagann, "Where were you Simon?"

Simon smirked, "You know, just got stuck in a cliff."

Kamina jumped to where Lagann was and picked him up in the remaining arm. "Do it again Simon, take 'em both down!"

"What?" Simon didn't have any time to respond as the gunman threw Lagann back towards the other remaining gunmen. Yoko's still hadn't gotten up from where it was and was getting attacked by the two gunmen.

_They're both distracted._ "Lagann, can you take out both?"

"With the use of the rockets, yes, but you might suffer some damage from the boost."

Simon nodded, "Do it."

Lagann smashed through the first gunman and the side rockets activated so he could take down the second. Simon could feel the strain on his bones and a cracking sound, pain quickly followed. _Damn it!_ He looked at the spiral gauge; he had used the last of his energy.

He looked back to the two gunmen and was relieved to see that both had been destroyed. Simon leaned back. _All in a days work_, he chuckled to himself.

Yoko's mecha finally responded and got up from where it was; thankfully it had only suffered minor injuries. Lagann was picked up by Yoko and carried back to Littner, with Kamina following close behind.

He wasn't able to see, but he was pretty sure that Yoko was smiling down at the smaller Lagann. He relaxed in the cockpit as he was dropped down in the center of the village. The villagers looked at them with awe and admiration, which made Simon feel good about his work.

* * *

Dinner came later, once everything on the battlefield was taken care of and was a welcome sight to the three.

Kamina burped loudly, "Gurren."

Simon and Yoko looked at Kamina in confusion, "Gurren?"

Kamina nodded and smiled, "That's what I'm naming my mecha, his name is Gurren."

Simon chuckled, "Nice name, where on earth did you come up with it?"

Kamina pointed towards the ceiling of Littner, "We're gonna pierce the heavens Simon, whether God likes it or not."

Simon was once again confused, _He just jumped topics so quickly. _"What do you mean bro?"

"We made it this far, we are going to go even further. Count on it." Then he proceeded to pass out in his seat.

_How the hell does he do that?_ Simon looked at Kamina with amusement.

"Hmm, how about Seidden?" Yoko had her head on her hand.

"For your mecha?" Simon did like the ring of Seidden.

Yoko nodded, "What do you think?"

Simon smiled, "I like it, simple."

Yoko blushed, "Thanks. Great work today by the way."

Simon stretched, "Thanks, I didn't even know I had it in me."

They looked at Seidden and Gurren being repaired, both were being refitted with parts from all the previous gunmen that they had destroyed.

Yoko got up and yawned, "Well, todays been pretty great, thanks for getting me a gunman."

Simon nodded, "No problem, anything for a friend."

Yoko turned away and her face became redder. She mumbled something he couldn't catch before walking off towards he home.

Simon decided to leave Kamina there so he could rest; he got comfortable in his bed and yawned explosively. _There will be more tomorrow, I had best be ready for it._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapters, I need to get the story on its feet. I am still debating what I want the average words per chapter to be, somewhere between 1500 and 2500 per maybe. For most chapters anyway.

Hope you enjoyed and look forward to seeing you guys next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Simon awoke the next day not to the sound of an earthquake, but to the smell of something amazing. He sat up slowly and stretched, he could feel the soreness of yesterday quickly set in, and it made him feel that much more tired.

As he was about to walk out of his home he ran into something. Apparently that something was someone, because Yoko was sitting on the ground.

Simon quickly leaned down and held out his hand, "Sorry about that, still a little groggy." He gave an embarrassed smile to the sniper.

She groaned and took his hand, "Its fine, I was just coming to tell you that breakfast was about to be ready, if you wanted to come down."

Simon looked over to the center of the village everyone was gathered there. They were talking to one another, laughing and carrying on without a care in the world.

Kamina was at one of the ends; beside him were two empty seats. A heavenly aroma drifted past Simon's nose.

"What is that?" He could feel drool rolling down the side of his mouth.

Yoko giggled, "That would be bacon Simon."

Simon seemed surprised, "Bacon?"

Yoko nodded, "Yup, didn't you have bacon back in Jeeha?"

Simon shook his head, "We only had pigmole steaks and maybe some bread."

Yoko frowned, "That doesn't even seem very healthy."

Simon shrugged, "Who cares, that stuff smells amazing!"

* * *

The two ran over to the table and sat down, it was rather crowded with the entire village sitting at one large table. It was made out of a piece of armor from one of the gunmen.

Dayakka smiled to all of them, "Hope you enjoy everyone, this is to the victory yesterday!" He raised a mug to the group.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted out and began to dig in.

Simon had never tasted anything so amazing, the bacon has a smoky type taste and was chewy and crunchy at the same time. He then ate something called eggs; they came from chickens, which Littner took care of. They also gave him a mug similar to Dayakka's; in it was a brown colored liquid. When Simon drank it he almost wanted to spit it out, but after he swallowed he actually enjoyed the earthy taste.

"Yoko, what is this?" He pointed to the brown water.

Yoko took a swig of her own dirty water, "That's coffee, everyone drinks it here to start of the day."

Simon took a whiff from the top of the mug; it smells a whole lot better than it tasted.

They all continued eating and when finished began to clean up the china that they used. Simon was glad to be able to something so simple, he was used to digging from mostly the beginning of the day to the end. The water felt good on his hands as he scrubbed the dishes clean. Yoko was working alongside him; Kamina was too busy still eating.

Yoko looked at the leader of Team Gurren, "How does he eat that much?"

Simon chuckled, "I don't know, no one ever beat him at eating back in Jeeha, he has the belly of a leviathan."

They both laughed as Kamina continued to eat through the leftover bacon and eggs. He also drank the rest of the coffee as well, even though he had a grimace while he was doing it.

* * *

They were eventually relieved by some of the villagers and were told to go look in the hanger since Saidden and Gurren had finished repairs.

They were astounded at what Leeron and his group did in one night, both Gurren and Saidden looked astounding. Both were polished to a high sheen and were outfitted with the parts of the trashed gunmen.

"Just finished them this morning." Leeron stepped out from behind them.

Simon smiled, "They look amazing."

Leeron nodded, "We just need you to field test them with the new modifications."

This definitely got Yoko fired up, "Are you serious? Awesome!" She looked up at her new Saidden.

Simon looked around for his mecha, "Where is Lagann?"

"Its behind Gurren, we tried to do some minor modifications, but it rejected us."

Simon could see Lagann behind one of Gurren's legs. "Wow, he is one spirited mecha."

Leeron nodded again, "But he is good to go, feel free to take them out whenever."

Yoko turned to Simon, "Come on, lets go!"

_Is she normally this excited about something?_ He watched he as she jumped up into Saidden's cockpit and it shut behind her. Since Simon didn't want to miss out on the fun he ran and grabbed Lagann. He turned the core drill felt the welcoming engines of his mecha.

"Lagann is online." He heard the familiar voice speak to him.

"Come on Lagann, we're going to train with Saidden."

"Understood Simon." Another voice spoke from Lagann, a different one, it was female this time.

"Who is this Lagann?"

"That is Saidden, she too can listen to commands." Lagann spoke in monotone.

"Simon." A small screen appeared to his right; it was being projected on Lagann's canopy.

Yoko was looking at him, "Yoko, how did you get in here?"

"Leeron put in a communication system that fit with Lagann."

Kamina's screen then appeared, "Alright, lets get going Team Gurren!"

Gurren began to walk out of the hanger, both Saidden and Lagann following. The engineering of Gurren and Saidden were both extremely smooth, they moved with grace that wouldn't be expected from machines, even almost human.

* * *

They eventually made it out to the field where they would be training, Leeron appeared as a screen as well.

"We need give a strain test to Gurren and Saidden, they both took a beating yesterday and we need to make sure they will be alright for combat."

Both Kamina and Yoko nodded.

Gurren took a fighting stance against Saidden and she in turn did the same.

"Ready?" Yoko looked determined, as she made ready to fight Kamina.

Kamina scoffed, "Are you kidding, the great Kamina is always ready for a fight. No matter where it may be Team Gurren will be ready for even the smallest conflict!"

_Does he always talk this much?_ Simon looked at the two mechas, taking bets on who was going to win. Even though Gurren was strong and heavyweight he believed that it would be clumsy and unwieldy. Saidden looked much lighter and more agile, but perhaps a good hit would put her in the hot seat.

Simon sighed, _Whatever, they might just draw._

Gurren charged Saidden without thinking, which for Kamina seemed to work just fine. The larger mecha crashed into Saidden with great force, Simon could hear Yoko shout over the comm.

"What was that for?" Yoko was glaring at Kamina through the screen.

"Hmph, you always need to be ready Yoko, even when you don't expect it." Kamina had a confident smirk.

An evil grin spread across Yoko's face, "Alright then blockhead, get ready."

Saidden jumped into the air and rocketed towards Gurren with a fist extended. Gurren wasn't ready for the attack and took one right to the center mass, sending it flying towards the cliff.

Yoko gave a satisfied huff, "How was that?"

Gurren pulled himself out of the rubble of the cliff, "Are you kidding me, that was child's play."

"System integrity at eighty percent." Another mechanical voice spoke over the group comm, it was male this time, but not Lagann.

"Gurren has a voice too Lagann?"

"Of course, he too was configured like Saidden."

Gurren held up his fists and charged Saidden once again, this time Yoko dodged it without trouble. The heavy mecha passed by her without a problem.

"Kamina, you can go headfirst into everything." Yoko sighed as she saw Gurren stumble to the ground.

"Like hell!" Gurren made a quick turn and smashed back into Saidden.

"Damn!" Yoko exclaimed over the channel.

Gurren had Saidden pinned down to the ground. "Give up Yoko?"

Saidden couldn't push up from the weight of Gurren, "Fine, you win this time." Saidden relaxed under Gurren's grip.

Simon was impressed by his bro, even though he did attack like a bat out of hell.

"That's it for now guys, bring 'em back in." Leeron signaled for them to return to base.

* * *

Even though they didn't make it out as such, both Gurren and Saidden were pretty banged up when they made it back to the hanger. Simon was happy that both of them put up a good fight.

As Yoko was being put down from Saidden she yelled at Kamina, "Leave it to you to do something so dirty!"

Kamina shrugged, "It was a fair fight, you were the one who dodged."

Before the two could get into a tussle right on the hanger floor, Simon stopped them.

"You both did fine out there, there are just a few things I think you guys need to work on."

"Why didn't Lagann have to do anything today?"

"We only needed to test out the communication network with Lagann, it had been battle tested yesterday." Leeron was right beside Kamina, to which he scooted away.

"Both of you deserve a bit of lunch, go get some grub." Simon pointed towards the main section of Littner.

Kamina grunted, "Fine, but you better be ready next time Yoko, show me some more of that fighting spirit!"

"Whatever blockhead." They both grumbled as they left.

"Leeron?"

Leeron had already gone back to make some repairs on Gurren. "What is it Simon?"

"Is there anyway we could make a rifle for Saidden? Since Yoko's good with that already?"

Leeron put his finger on his chin and scrunched his eyebrows in concentration. "Maybe, I don't see why not."

Simon smiled, "Thanks!"

He walked off to catch up with Yoko and his bro; they were already around the table eating to their hearts content. Yoko was trying to keep up with Kamina, but was failing horribly. When she had finished one plate, Kamina had finished three.

Yoko put her head down on the table, "I give up, how do you do it?"

Kamina belched loudly, "A bit of that manly spirit!" He patted his stomach proudly.

There was a plate left for Simon, he did feel hunger pulling at his stomach. _Better to eat now than regret later._

He burped in contentment after he had finished, it did feel like using a gunman made one hungry.

Kamina stretched and yawned, "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me if anything eventful happens."

"Sure thing bro." Kamina disappeared inside his house.

* * *

Simon took a break after lunch, laying down on one of the couches in Littner; he had only been up for a couple of hours and already felt tired. _This is worse than any drilling that I did back in Jeeha._ He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, he needed to train more if he was to use Lagann for a prolonged period of time.

He thought back onto Yoko and Kamina's performance, both had done well for their second time out in their gunmen. They both were attacking blindly though even Simon could see that.

Yoko had the potential to become greater, but that was because she could take advice much easier than his bro. Kamina would always be able to do his best when he charged headfirst into anything, so Simon couldn't do anything about that.

He sighed once again and rolled onto his side and saw Yoko walking towards him. _Wonder what she wants?_ Simon sat up so he could talk to her better.

"Hey Simon, I want to know what you thought of our fight today. You said we could work on a few things, what did you see that involved me?"

Simon scratched his head, "Well, it's obvious you aren't used to close quarters combat."

Yoko nodded at this.

"Umm, you seem to be doing well on knowing where to attack your enemy, that probably came from using your sniper."

She nodded at this as well.

Simon shrugged, "Perhaps there isn't really anything all that wrong besides planning you moves since Saidden is lighter than some other mecha like Gurren."

Yoko propped her head on her knee. "Hmm, alright."

"Other than that, I think you are good to go." Simon smiled confidently at Yoko.

Yoko's cheeks reddened slightly when Simon smiled.

She quickly got up from her chair and walked off towards the hanger. "Thanks Simon." She said hastily.

Simon watched her as she left. _That was a tad strange._

* * *

Simon could see his shadow his shadow was becoming longer. _Must be getting close to dinner._

He stretched and got up from the couch and wandered towards the main room. A few people were milling about, working on different things here and there.

Simon could see Yoko standing near the main gate.

"What ya thinking about Yoko?" He walked up beside her.

Yoko jumped and looked at the digger, "Oh, just about to go hunting really quick. Since there hasn't been any raids today I thought I could go out and get some food."

Simon nodded considering it made sense. "You want me to come with you?"

"And me?" Kamina yawned behind them.

Yoko smiled at the two, "Sure, I see no reason why not."

* * *

The plains stretched on for several miles from where they were sitting. Kamina had gone down to hunt using his sword, leaving Yoko and Simon up on a cliff with her sniper.

She fired on a bird looking creature, "Since my rifle is electric powered I can shoot all sorts of projectiles." She loaded another arrow into her gun.

"But you usually fire bullets?" Simon studied Yoko as she shot. She was sitting in a prone position so the scope wouldn't sway as much, he was already told that. She looked very natural sitting there with her sniper in hand.

"Yup." Another arrow was shot out of the gun and another bird fell.

Simon looked down to see his bro picking up the birds and smiling up at them.

"We don't really have to worry about raids during the evenings because of beastmen following a code."

Simon nodded, "Interesting."

Lagann was standing nearby; since it was much smaller it was able to come along with them just in case.

Gunshots were heard from down on the plain, immediately making both Simon and Yoko look for Kamina. He could be seen fighting what looked to be a man down on the ground; they were engaged sword to sword.

"What the hell? I thought beastmen didn't come out during the evening?"

Yoko loaded bullets into her rifle, "I don't know, but you need to get down there and help him."

Simon nodded, "Roger that!" He jumped inside Lagann and flew down towards Kamina.

The beastman jumped out of the way of Lagann, considering that Simon tried to ram him, and disappeared into the shrubbery.

"Bro, who was that?"

Kamina looked at where the beastman disappeared. "Some bastard named Viral."

"Come on, we need to get back to the cliff."

Kamina leaped inside Lagann as it took off from the ground, from behind some large rocks they could see a gunman stand. It was a very light violet color and looked at them menacingly.

"Where are you going humans?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, another odd place to end a chapter, but it seemed rather fitting so I could lead into the next one. Hope you guys enjoyed and make sure to leave a review.**

**P.S: If you have any questions about the story in general, not plot specific, and want to ask, make sure to PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

A large shadow was cast over Lagann, Simon looked up in nervousness. _We don't have the firepower to take on this guy._

"I am apart of the Human Eradication Squad, Commander Viral." Simon could see the large gunman almost smirk.

"Simon, Kamina, get out of there. I'll cover you!" Yoko fired several rounds at Viral's gunman, but a deployable shield blocked them.

Lagann lifted up off the ground to get away from Viral, but his mecha was too quick, it smashed them back down in the ground without any problem. Lagann quickly put up his arms to push back against the foot.

"System at sixty percent, suggest taking cover." Lagann spoke to the two men.

"Hold on Lagann, use the hand drills to hold him off."

"Understood." Lagann's hands quickly switched from holding the large gunman off of them, to drilling into its feet.

"Can we somehow barb the drills Lagann, so that he can't run?"

"Yes, activating thorn drills."

Small spikes appeared along the drill bit and began to tear Viral's foot to pieces.

"Filthy humans!" The mecha lifted its foot, but Lagann was still latched on.

The foot quickly disintegrated and Lagann began drilling into Viral's leg. A large hand came from the side, threatening to knock Lagann off.

"Get the hell off of my machine!" The hand flicked the weaker Lagann away, sending Kamina ping ponging all inside the canopy.

The leader of Team Gurren looked at Viral, "Come now, is that the best you have? Team Gurren will never give up so easily!"

"Guys, you need to get out of there, we can't beat this guy right now." Yoko's voice was laced with concern.

Kamina shook his head, "Are you kidding, this guy doesn't stand a chance against Simon's drills! They will pierce the heavens, so how can one measly bot stop up?"

They could hear Yoko sigh, "Be careful."

Simon nodded, "You know it."

Lagann deployed its drills once more and flew towards Viral.

"That won't work again human." The mecha drew two swords against the small gunman.

"Lagann, drill down into the earth!"

"Understood." Lagann smashed down into the ground and began to plow through the earth. They had disappeared from their enemy's sight.

"Get below his other foot, lets make him unbalanced."

Lagann took over the controls and navigated through the thick earth. It pushed back towards the surface and impacted with something solid.

"Needle drills, now!" Simon shouted to Lagann.

They once again began tearing through Viral's armor; he couldn't lift this foot for fear of falling over. At this point there was nothing for the larger gunman to do besides run.

The large gunman smashed Lagann back down into the ground and began running.

"We'll meet again, you naked apes!" The mecha hobbled off towards where the sun sets.

Kamina scoffed, "I'll be waiting, but this time it will be a fair fight."

* * *

They got back to Littner after the moon had already risen and the sun disappeared, Dayakka was obviously worried.

"Wish we could've helped, we didn't know that you guys were having trouble."

Kamina waved him off, "No problem, Lagann and Simon tore that guy a new one." He patted his little brother on the back.

Simon smiled proudly; they did make a pretty good team, even better if Gurren and Saidden was there. Something bothered him though, that beastman was tougher than anything that they had faced previous and now he was furious at them.

"Chances are he will attack tomorrow, we need to be ready." Yoko had voiced his very thoughts.

Kamina scoffed, "Are you kidding? Lagann alone nearly destroyed him; he wouldn't dare fight all three of us.

"What if he brings more than just himself?" Simon knew that was a very sure possibility.

Kamina nodded, "We'll just destroy them as well, if we fight together we are unstoppable!" Kamina was now up on a nearby table.

Leeron shook his head, "We need to go get your team ready for tomorrow, they still had quite a beating from training."

Kamina pointed at Leeron, "We need to be prepared for anything, who knows what that devil will try."

Leeron shook his head and sighed as he walked back towards the hangar.

* * *

It became quiet after Team Gurren had made it back to Littner and it frustrated Simon. For some reason he never really liked the quiet, it felt too strange, unnerving even.

He decided to go to the top of the village, where he could see out and breath the fresh air. When he exited the village and sat out on the rock he was greeted with a cool breeze and a beautiful night sky.

He had brought with him one of the cups of coffee from the kitchen; the earthy smell was welcoming to him, even though he didn't really like the taste. He took a small sip and looked out to where Gurren and Saidden had trained. A large crater had formed in the side of the cliff due to the hit Gurren suffered; Simon was still surprised that Yoko had it in her.

He had only been up here for a short time and already fell in love with the night. Considering he had been living underground for so long he wasn't used to the sun, it burned his skin when he stayed out for too long. The night was cool, quiet, and very relaxing, especially if he found places like where he was.

Simon's thoughts quickly clouded with worry, worry of what will happen tomorrow against Viral. He knew all too well now that these gunmen fight in packs as opposed to being on their own. He knew that they would be all right if they worked together, but they were still inexperienced in the fighting style of gunmen.

_I had best get some shuteye; I need to be ready for tomorrow._ Simon yawned and walked back down into Littner. Yoko and Kamina were already asleep when he passed by each of their cottages.

His bed had never felt so comfortable; the stress of piloting Lagann today really took its toll. He knew that he had to get better, stronger; otherwise he would be a detriment to his team.

_Come tomorrow, there might not be a Littner to come back to._ He felt nervous as he laid in his bed, but eventually let sleep overcome him.

**line break**

The dawn seemed to come early and Simon was welcomed with the familiar smell of coffee and bacon.

"Grubs on Team Gurren!" Simon could hear Dayakka call up to the three.

He then saw Kamina leap over the edge of his balcony and land down on the ground with a thump. He stretched and sighed; he didn't even feel that rested.

Both Yoko and Kamina were already eating by the time that he had gotten down to the table; they seemed full of energy for today. _Looks like I'm the only one that is tired. _He yawned again and began eating quickly; Viral could be coming within the hour.

"What's wrong Simon?" Kamina looked at his brother with concern.

Simon rubbed his eyes, "Dunno, I feel really tired today." He yawned once again.

Kamina patted him on the back, "You'll be fine and this time you have Gurren to back you up."

"And Saidden." Yoko smiled at the digger.

Simon felt rather encouraged that his friends were there for him; it gave him a bit of energy.

"Drink this." Two cups of coffee were passed down to him and he accepted them with gratitude. Even though they could taste bad he needed the energy that they would provide to his system.

A burp resounded from his side; Kamina had finished eating and was already running off towards where Gurren was standing.

"Come on Team Gurren, let's meet that bastard!"

Simon and Yoko got up from where they were sitting and ran towards their gunmen as well. Kamina was already inside Gurren when Yoko was getting in Saidden.

"Come on slowpokes! We don't want to keep him waiting." Gurren began to walk out of the hangar.

Yoko grunted as she finally got inside her gunman, "Easy for you to say blockhead."

Saidden and Lagann followed Gurren out onto the plain, but there wasn't a Viral for them to meet.

"Where the hell is he?" Gurren looked around.

"Scanning. Incoming gunmen from the south." Lagann spoke to Simon.

"He's nearly here guys, get ready."

Three objects impacted down into the ground as he finished, they quickly deployed into gunmen.

"I'm surprised that you would wait for us, you naked ape." Viral's mecha stood out in front, two gunmen stood behind, they looked exactly alike.

"I would like to introduce you to the Twins, they will be helping me wipe you from existence."

Gurren walked up face to face with Viral, "Are you kidding, you three are nothing against Team Gurren!"

"Huh, we'll see." Viral's mecha nodded to the other two and they leaped into the air.

Simon looked up, surprised by the speed of the Twins.

"Yoko, get ready!" Simon could see the two coming back down towards Saidden.

Gurren had begun engaging Viral without another second to spare. The Twins extended out a leg each, aiming right for Saidden.

"Oh no you don't!" Before the two could impact Saidden dodged out of the way, leaving them to smash into the ground.

"Come on Lagann!" Simon charged towards where the two had fallen. He could see their forms through the dust and attacked them with drills extended.

Lagann ripped apart one of their leg units, leaving the already damaged twin down on the ground, the other quickly jumped back into the air. _Leave you comrade behind, you beastmen have no loyalty!_

Lagann flew up after the other twin, leaving the other injured one on the ground.

* * *

"We fight for the great Spiral King, who are you to deny his rule?" Viral's fist extended and smashed into an unexpected Gurren.

"Are you kidding, you can't stop us!" Gurren got up once again to face the powerful gunman.

"I'll break you!" A leg came down towards Gurren's face.

"Not today!" Gurren grabbed the leg.

"Simon!" He called to his brother.

"What is it bro?" Simon's face with filled with determination as he fought the other twin.

"Lets do the you know what!"

"What are you talking about bro?" Simon looked confused.

Kamina chuckled, "You dumbass, we're going to combine!"

A pause followed shortly after and then a sigh. "What ever you say bro, Yoko, take care of these guys!" Lagann then flew towards Gurren.

"Roger that." Saidden ran towards the downed Twins.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gurren was still holding Viral's leg.

"We're going to tear you a new one!" Gurren threw Viral backwards and caught the incoming Lagann.

Immediately Lagann's drill was smashed into Gurren's head, effectively combining the both of them in a strange manner.

Viral sighed, "You have got to be kidding."

Kamina laughed at Viral, "Now we are just as tall as you!" Viral's mecha had been taller than Gurren.

Viral shook his head, "Combining doesn't work like that, you idiots."

Red energy began gathering up by the crest of Viral's helm, it gleamed threatening in the morning sun.

"What the hell?"

"Taste the power of the Spiral Empire!" Viral shouted before the energy flew towards Gurren and Lagann.

"Simon, Kamina!" That was all Yoko could shout out before the two were enveloped in the energy.

"Now to take care of you." Viral turned towards Saidden.

"Come and get me you bastard!" Saidden drew her cleavers.

As Viral was about to attack Yoko he was knocked away by a tremendous force.

"Taste the power of manliness!" Kamina shouted towards his opponent.

"You shouldn't turn your back on us until we are all but spent!" Simon too yelled at Viral.

"How in the hell did you survive that?" Viral was down on the ground looking at them in horror.

"It is the power of Team Gurren, even if you try, you cannot stop us!" Simon looked down on Viral.

"Brotherly combining, Gurren Lagann! Just who the hell do you think we are?" The new mecha stood proudly over him.

"You impudent apes, you really think that killing me will bring you victory. You have made a mortal enemy of the Spiral King!" Viral drew his swords and knocked Gurren Lagann down onto the ground.

"Then let him come, we'll take him down to!" Simon couldn't feel the exhaustion from earlier anymore, he felt renewed with great energy. The gauge on Lagann was spiraling outward until it was filled with green energy.

Viral didn't stay however, he ran like a coward towards the west, leaving the Twins behind.

Saidden had already put the two out of commission, but their pilots didn't try to escape.

* * *

**A/N: Just to clear anything up, Kamina is about twenty, Yoko and Simon are sixteen, just in case you were wondering. I have to ask, does this feel rushed at all, usually I just breeze right on through the plot, so this seems to be taking it slower to me. Hopefully that isn't the case, I don't want you guys to feel like I'm jumping all over the place with location and characters.**

**Hope you enjoyed guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gurren Lagann and Saidden looked down on the two damaged mechas, they hadn't moved since Viral left.

"What is with this, are they not going to attack?" Simon was confused as to why they even bothered; their offensive seemed rather weak.

Gurren shrugged, "Want to go down there and talk to them?"

Lagann detached from the union and landed down by the Twins.

"Hello?" Lagann walked closer to them.

He broke open the cockpit, inside was an unconscious girl.

Simon looked at her confused, "Huh."

He walked over to the other and opened it as well, inside was a near identical girl.

"Guys, they are girls I think!" He called up to Saidden and Gurren.

"What? Why would they have women piloting?" Gurren scratched his head.

Saidden put her hands on her hips, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Gurren shrugged, "Nothing, nothing."

"Help me get this wreckage back to Littner." Simon grabbed the two girls and began to walk back to the cliffs.

Yoko watched Lagann as he flew off, "Very strange."

* * *

Lagann landed with a thud in Littner as he lay the two pilots down on the ground, he was till extremely skeptical of them.

"Why would they give up like that?" Simon shook his head as he flew back to help get the Twins mechas back to Littner.

Saidden and Gurren picked up the largest pieces of the mechas, the rest was left to Lagann to take care of. Thankfully they hadn't torn off many smaller parts, but there was still a few to pick up.

Leeron was surprised to see the two mechas in operating condition, even though they were basically crippled. Dayakka saw to the two pilots, getting them some treatment for the minor wounds and bandaging up the few bigger cuts.

"Who are they?" Kamina looked down at the two.

"I thought beastmen were animal looking creatures, they look like normal girls to me." Simon too was interested in who they were.

Both Yoko and Dayakka shrugged, "As far as we know they are only beasts, not like this."

"Guess we'll just interrogate them when they wake up." Kamina walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, he mumbled something about being hungry.

"Why does he seem so put out?" Yoko watched him walk out.

"Probably because Viral ran when Kamina wanted to finish the fight."

Yoko sighed, "Are you going to keep an eye on them?" She looked over to the Twins.

"I guess, someone needs to keep watch until they wake up."

Yoko patted him on the back and smiled, "I'll go get you some food, fighting like you did today must've taken much more energy than before."

Simon's stomach growled at the mention of food, he blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Be right back." Yoko left Simon alone with the two unconscious pilots.

* * *

As Yoko grabbed food for both herself and Simon she could feel uneasiness rush through her. They didn't know anything about these twins and yet they treated them with care and consideration. _Maybe we are keeping them for information?_

She walked back to the medical bay with two trays of food, Simon was sitting back against the wall when she came in the room, he was looking at the pilots skeptically.

"Nothing yet?" She held out one tray of food.

Simon shook his head and took the tray, "Thanks, they probably won't wake up for a while, might as well eat."

They enjoyed their food in silence, it definitely rejuvenated Yoko after the fight with them, she couldn't believe how much energy piloting a gunman can take.

She would cast glances at the Twins, checking to see if they were awake, but they still stayed asleep or unconscious. _Does getting knocked out really last that long?_

Yoko knew as soon as they would wake Dayakka and Kamina would want to interrogate them, see what they knew about this Spiral King. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her mind; she didn't want to be burdened with anything more considering what happened today.

* * *

The day drug along, nothing eventful happened after the battle with Viral and the Twins. Yoko had fallen asleep in one of the chairs in the med bay, nobody came to swap out with Simon for watching them, so she decided to stay to keep him company.

He stayed in his chair, not moving much; his eyes were still clouded with so much nervousness. _What if they get up and want to kill me? What if I can't stop them?_ He looked to see that they were in binding, so it helped him relax more.

Just when he thought he would dose off as well one of them stirred. She rolled over and looked him directly in the eyes, making him freeze instantly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He stuttered, he wasn't sure what to say, "Umm, Simon."

She yawned and stretched, "Where am I Simon?" She didn't sound very concerned that she woke up someplace unfamiliar.

"Umm, I don't think I can tell you that." He nudged Yoko, getting her awake as well.

The girl had slightly tanner skin than Yoko, a little older, with burgundy hair, and green eyes. She looked at the two and smiled.

"Thank you for letting me rest?"

Simon could feel that nervousness creeping back into him. _How in the hell did she just get out of her binding?_ She hung her legs over the side of the bed and looked at the digger with interest.

He scratched his head, "No problem, but don't you know we're the enemy?"

"Enemy?" She looked at him curiously.

"We aren't with the Spiral King." He stood up from his seat.

She yawned once again, "Well, that isn't really a problem, we weren't really with him either."

Yoko's face scrunched in confusion, "What?"

The girl shrugged, "We were recruited by the Human Eradication Squad because of our skills. We come from far below, in the deep southern region of the world. The Spiral Kind doesn't really have any power down there."

"What?" Simon looked at the girl incredulously.

She nodded, "He controls the majority, but not all of the planet. The farthest regions in the north and south are out of his control due to the distance from the capitol."

"Interesting." Simon looked towards the door to see his bro standing there, he was leaning up against the frame.

He walked up to the girl, "Anything you can tell us about the Spiral King?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, I don't know much more than what was given to me by my superiors on Dai-Gunzan."

"Dai-Gunzan?"

She poked her sister, "Yup, that is where we were stationed, we didn't get to do much and when we heard that old Viral was going to attack three measly humans we decided to tag along."

"We didn't realize that you were so powerful." The other twin was awake and stretching.

"Where is this Dai-Gunzan?" Kamina didn't really want to get off topic.

"It moves, we were given navigational data of its position."

Kamina slammed his hands down on a nearby table, "That's where we will strike first! We'll take down their base near here and show this Spiral King what we're made of!"

The Twins looked at him surprised, "You want to fight him?"

Kamina, Simon, and Yoko nodded in assurance, "He is a tyrant, we seek to dethrone him."

The Twins then looked at one another, worry filled their eyes. "That won't work."

Kamina seemed surprised now, "Why the hell not?"

"He owns most of the planet, has five great generals under his command, one of which controls Dai-Gunzan." To them it seemed like common sense.

Kamina scoffed, "Are you kidding, that's nothing compared to what Team Gurren can accomplish!"

This threw the Twins off, "What?"

Kamina pointed to the ceiling, "Team Gurren will become the mightiest in all of the planet, no, the universe! Nothing will stand in our way, not even hell itself!"

All three of the girls in the room sighed in disbelief.

Kamina didn't care though, "So where is this base of yours?" He had a mad gleam in his eyes.

* * *

"We calibrated the data from the two mechas to Gurren, Lagann, and Saidden, you will be able to find Dai-Gunzan using your navigation systems." Leeron had immediately got to work after what they told him.

Dayakka had prepared some supplies for the group that could be stored in Gurren and Saidden, turns out Leeron and the Twins would be tagging along as well. He claimed that they might need a master mechanic and the Twins said they were good in the art of stealth. Simon wasn't sure if they were going to need something like that, but they let them come along with them just in case.

The Twins would be using their mechas Suterusa and Tasuin, which would allow for more combat ready members. Leeron was given a carrier for all of his belongings, which would be strapped to the back of Gurren.

They all gathered outside Littner, looking back on the village in sadness.

"Do you think we'll see it again?" Yoko looked at Simon.

He nodded and smiled, "We can do anything, we are Team Gurren after all."

She shook her head, "Don't take after that blockhead."

He chuckled, "Are you kidding."

Dayakka gave them all a fond farewell; he made sure to give Yoko her sniper before she left. "Good luck, I hope you guys will do well out there."

Kamina laughed, "Come on, this is Team Gurren, we won't fail, not even if it kills us!"

Dayakka chuckled, "Whatever you say, see you around."

They all waved as they approached their mechas, Yoko could feel a small tear escape from her eye and glide down her face. _I'll see you around._

* * *

**A/N: I think the chapters will most likely be anywhere between 1500-3000 words each time, that is within reasonable limits for my writing abilities.**

**Hope you enjoy and feel free to review the story, need all the feedback I can get one something like this!**


End file.
